Oral care implements such as toothbrushes that include dentifrice or other oral care materials in the handle so that the toothbrush and dentifrice can be carried as a single unit are known. However, in typical such devices the dentifrice/oral care material dispenser must be completely removed from the handle of the toothbrush in order to apply the dentifrice onto the bristles or directly onto a user's teeth and/or gums. Using such conventional devices, a user may forget to place the dispenser back into the handle of the toothbrush, which may result in the dispenser getting misplaced and rendering that particular toothbrush useless. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement including an oral care material that minimizes the likelihood of misplacing the dispenser while also protecting an applicator of the dispenser against damage.